User blog:Muzzlelad/The perfect family..
BlazingGreenEyedWolfO3O *I'm sorry Ebs, but Youssarian and I are getting a divorce. *12:42Name Here Hehe Im CleverBut.. but... mommy why! *12:42BlazingGreenEyedWolfYou can come live with me, as long as the judge gives me custody. *Because your daddy made some bad decisions. *12:43Name Here Hehe Im CleverYou don't love Daddy anymore? *What did Daddy do? * *12:43MuzzleladANYWAYS I WAS WITH OTHER WOMAN BETTER THAN YOU LOL *12:44Name Here Hehe Im CleverDaddy... Whyyyy *12:44BlazingGreenEyedWolfYour daddy is a bastard. He deserves to rot in... *12:44BetterThanAuthorityEBONY YOU MOTHER *I THOUGHT WE *WERE SAVING *UNTIL *TTHTHE EENEND *12:44MuzzleladYOU BITCH DONT PLAY INNOCENT! *12:44BetterThanAuthorityAND *12:44Name Here Hehe Im CleverIt is only a part. *12:44BetterThanAuthorityUNANNOUNCED BRB *12:44BlazingGreenEyedWolfLol Youssarian!!! *12:45Name Here Hehe Im CleverNow I got them hooked. *12:45BetterThanAuthorityLOL *QAIT XONTINUED *CONTINUED *12:45Name Here Hehe Im CleverDaddy, don't call Mommy mean names. * *12:45MuzzleladIM JUST SAYING THE TRUTH *12:45BetterThanAuthorityCONTINUE PLEASE I WANT TO SEE THIS *12:45BlazingGreenEyedWolfHey, you've made some bad choices with women. I should've seen through your disguise. *XD *12:46MuzzleladGO BACK WITH THAT BASTARDS I KNOW THE SECOND KIDS WERENT MINE *12:46Name Here Hehe Im CleverYou should have seen it when he fisr married you... *first* *Jkkkk *:3 *WOah *12:46BlazingGreenEyedWolfNow, Caution, I'm gonna try to get custody over you too. Don't worry kids. *12:46Name Here Hehe Im CleverCaution? *12:46Muzzlelad YOUR EVIL *12:46Name Here Hehe Im CleverShes not my sister? *12:46BetterThanAuthority:O IM ADOPTED *12:46Name Here Hehe Im CleverI dont understand *12:46BlazingGreenEyedWolfYup. *12:46MuzzleladYOUR MOTHER WAS ANOTHER GUY! *12:47BlazingGreenEyedWolfShhhhhhh. *Consoles Ebs* *12:47BetterThanAuthorityWHAT??? *12:47MuzzleladALTHOUGH WE WERE STILL MARRYED'' *12:47Name Here Hehe Im Clever -Sobs- *I don't understand... *12:47BetterThanAuthority-CRIES BECAUSE EBONY IS CRYING- *12:47BlazingGreenEyedWolfYour father delusional. He's had a bit too much tonight. *12:47MuzzleladREMEMBER ASH? *12:47Name Here Hehe Im CleverMommy? What is going on? *12:47BlazingGreenEyedWolfCX *12:47MuzzleladGO TO YOUR ROOM EBONY *12:47Name Here Hehe Im Clever-Cries- *12:47BetterThanAuthorityDADDYYYY NOOOO *12:48BlazingGreenEyedWolfIt's okay Ebs. Go to your room. You too Caution. *12:48BetterThanAuthorityI MEAN FAKE DADDDDYY NOOO *12:48MuzzleladLISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER *12:48BetterThanAuthority-THROWS HISSY FIT- *12:48MuzzleladGO TO YOUR ROOM *12:48BetterThanAuthority-STARTS SMACKING THINGS WILDLY- *I DONT WANNA!!!! *Name Here Hehe Im Clever has left the chat. *12:49BetterThanAuthority-GASPS- *12:49BlazingGreenEyedWolfShhhhhh. Oh no, there goes your sister. *12:49MuzzleladI DONT KNOW HOW I COULD BE THAT STUPID MARRYING YOU *12:49BlazingGreenEyedWolfCaution, go up to your room! Please listen to mommy! *12:49BetterThanAuthorityI CAMT BELIEVE YOU DIDMT WEAR PROTECTION MOTHER!!! *12:49BlazingGreenEyedWolfLol!!! *Caution! *Points to stairs* Go! *Name Here Hehe Im Clever has joined the chat. *12:50BlazingGreenEyedWolfEbs, help your sister up to her room. *Please, do this for mommy. *12:50BetterThanAuthority-SCREAMS- *MOMMMYYY *12:50Name Here Hehe Im Clever-Peeks out of door, crying- May I pwease comes oubt nowb? *12:50BetterThanAuthorityI AM SORRYY *12:50MuzzleladNO *12:50Name Here Hehe Im Clever-SOBS- * *12:51BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Grabs Youssarian's wrist* We're taking about this outside! The girls don't deserve this! **talking *12:51BetterThanAuthority-THROWS CUP OF PRETEND TEA AT FATHER- *12:51BlazingGreenEyedWolfCation! Room! Now! *12:51Name Here Hehe Im CleverSissy, whys youb abting cwazy? *12:51Muzzlelad *12:51BetterThanAuthority-CRIES WILDLY AND RUNS UPSTAIRS *12:51Name Here Hehe Im Clever-Starts crying- *12:52BlazingGreenEyedWolfSlams door. Glares at Youssarian. *12:52BetterThanAuthorityHIDES IN CLOSET- *12:52BlazingGreenEyedWolfWhy'd you have to go off and tell the girls I was a Bitch! *12:52Name Here Hehe Im Clever-Goes in closet with- *-hugs sissy- *12:52MuzzleladBECAUSE I SAY THE TRUTH! *12:53Name Here Hehe Im Clever-sibs- *-sobs*- *12:53BlazingGreenEyedWolfI'm this close *makes finger motion* to taking the girls and running away from this mad house Youssarian! *12:53BetterThanAuthority-OPENS DOOR AND YELLS- I AM MARRYING ASH. - SLAMS DOOR THEN OPENS IT AGAON- EVEN THOUGH MOTHER ALREADY HAD THE NO NO WITH HIM *12:53MuzzleladWOAH *12:53Name Here Hehe Im CleverEw lol *12:53MuzzleladYOUR MOTHER WAS CHEATING ME WITH HIM! *:o *12:53BlazingGreenEyedWolfNo! *12:53MuzzleladYES! *12:53Name Here Hehe Im Clever-SOBS- *12:53BlazingGreenEyedWolfCaution's delusional! *12:53BetterThanAuthority-SLAMS DOOR AGAIN AND HUGS EBONY- *12:53BlazingGreenEyedWolfYou know that! *12:54MuzzleladADMIT IT BITCH *12:54BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Sits on step, sighs, puts hands over face* *12:54Name Here Hehe Im Clever-HUGS CRYING- *12:54BlazingGreenEyedWolfI'm tired of this Shit Youssarian! *12:55MuzzleladYES AND I ALSO CHEATED YOU WITH THE SECRETARY *12:55Name Here Hehe Im CleverLOL *12:55BetterThanAuthority-CRIES AND BEGINS CUT HELP ON MYSELF- I AM SO STRESSED *NO OME LOVES MEEE *12:55BlazingGreenEyedWolfOooooh? With that Whore? Well, I hope your happy! *12:55BetterThanAuthorityI KNOW O AM *I* *12:55BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Goes inside, slams door* *12:55BetterThanAuthorityWAOT. *MOMMMY *12:55Name Here Hehe Im Clever-Watches sis cut her self and cries- Whabt are youb doing sissy? -crying- *12:55MuzzleladAND I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH ASH! *ASS* *12:56Name Here Hehe Im Clever-tries to take away knife- *12:56BetterThanAuthority-GLARES AT EBONY- SHUSH. *12:56Name Here Hehe Im CleverStopbt doing thabt!! *12:56BetterThanAuthority-STARTS SMAKCING HER- NOOO *GGEGET YYOYOUYOUR OOWOWN *12:56BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Yells up the stairs* Lets go girls! *Grabs phone and car keys* *12:56Name Here Hehe Im Clever-Is getting smack- *12:56MuzzleladNOO NOO THE CAR!!! * *12:57Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Runs down stairs crying with red marks all over my face- *12:57BetterThanAuthority-THROWS KNOFE OUT OF THE CLOSET *MOMMY *EBONY TRIED RO CUT HERSELF *12:57MuzzleladWHAT HAPPENED?! *12:57BetterThanAuthorityTO* *12:57Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Goes to Daddy crying, why are you leaving us* *12:57BetterThanAuthorityMOMMMMMMYYYYYYY *12:57MuzzleladIM NOT LEAVING YOU YOUR MOTHER IS TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME *12:57BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Hugs Caution* Glares at Youssarian, watching Ebs. *12:57Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sobs* *12:58BetterThanAuthority-IS HIGED- **HUGGED *12:58Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Caution is twying to gets me in twouble* *12:58BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Tells Caution* Go get in the car. *Snow was here has joined the chat. *12:58Name Here Hehe Im Clever*She did weird things with this knife* **Cries* *12:58Muzzleladim sorry you had to see this ebony *12:58Snow was hereD: *12:58BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Yells* *Ebs! Car! *12:58Snow was here:O *12:58BetterThanAuthority-KICKS DADDY ON WAY BY- -GEYS IN CAR- *12:58Name Here Hehe Im CleverLOL *Snow *12:59MuzzleladxD *12:59BlazingGreenEyedWolfShhhh!!! Never break character!!! *12:59BetterThanAuthority-SLAMS DOOR- *12:59Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Caution! Don't kick Daddy!!* *12:59MuzzleladITS OKAY IT DIDNT HURT *12:59Snow was hereD: *12:59Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Watches as she leaves* *Cries* *12:59MuzzleladAND GET BACK HERE *12:59BetterThanAuthority-OPENS DOOR- SHUT UP DADDY YOU LYING JERK *12:59Snow was hereD: *:O *12:59BetterThanAuthority-SLAMS DOOR- *12:59MuzzleladIM NOT YOUR REAL DAD! *12:59BetterThanAuthority:O *-CRIES WILDLY- *1:00Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Cries* *1:00MuzzleladYOUR MOTHER CHEATED ME WITH THAT BASTARD *1:00Snow was here-gets away from stupid family dramam- *1:00BetterThanAuthority-COMES OT AND KICKS HIM IN TJE BABY MAKER- *1:00Snow was heredrama* *1:00BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Looks at Youssarian, tears forming, then looks away* I hope you're happy with Yourself! *Looks at Ebs* *1:00BetterThanAuthority- RUNS AWAY INTO THE CAR AND LOCKS- *1:00BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Waits* *1:00Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Cries, tears staining Daddy's shirt* *1:01Snow was hereD: *1:01Muzzleladim sorry ebony *hugs* *1:01Snow was herenow he has to wash his shirt with bleach *1:01Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sobs* Why are you two being meanies. *Is hugged, continues to sob* *1:01BetterThanAuthorityI WAS NEVER LOVED!!! *1:01BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Tells Youssarian* You can have her for the night. That's it. *Rubs mascara and eye-liner.* *1:01Snow was hereD: *1:01BetterThanAuthority-CRIES IN CAR- *1:02Snow was hereD: *1:02BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Runs out to car, phone in hand* *Looks at Caution, then gets in car and slams door* *1:02BetterThanAuthority-BEGINS TO PANIC- EBONYYY *1:02MuzzleladEBONY GO TO YOUR ROOM AND MAKE THE UMM TRAVEL BAG? *1:02Snow was hereD: *1:02MuzzleladIF THATS HOW ITS CALLED *1:02Snow was hereD: *1:02BetterThanAuthority-LOOKS BACK SADLY THROUGH THE WINDOW- *1:02BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Looks at Caution* She's staying for the night, honey. *1:03Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Watches Mommy go to car. Gets out and chases car, crying* *Collapses on ground, sobbing* *1:03BetterThanAuthority-LOOKS AT MOMMY- I DONT UNDERSTANDD *1:03Name Here Hehe Im Clever*The car continues to drive away, Sobs in the dirt* *1:03BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Drives off, knowing exactly where to go* *1:03Snow was here-watches crazy family- *1:03Muzzlelad*looks from inside the house* *1:03BetterThanAuthority-WAVES FRANTICALLY AT EBONY- *1:03Snow was hereD: *1:03Muzzlelad*goes to ebony* *1:04BetterThanAuthorityASS'S PLACE? *1:04Snow was here-waves back- *1:04MuzzleladFOR SURE! *1:04Snow was hereD: *1:04BetterThanAuthorityMOMMY ARE WE GOING TO ASH'S HOUSE? *1:04MuzzleladGO BACK WITH THAT BASTARD *1:04Snow was hereD: *D: *D: *D: *D: *1:04BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Pulls up to a fairly large house, doesn't say anything* *1:04Snow was hereD: *1:04Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sobs violently on the ground* *Snot and tears runs down my face* *1:04Snow was hereD: *1:04MuzzleladGETS IN THE VAN *1:04Snow was hereD: *1:04BetterThanAuthorityMOMMY?! LOOK AT HOW.BIG IT IS! *1:05Snow was hereOH NO *SHE FORGOT ABOUT EBONY *1:05BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Gets out of the car, slamming the door, looks at you and opens your door* *1:05Muzzlelad*DRIVES TO EBONY AND OPENS THE DOOR* *1:05BetterThanAuthority-RUNS AROUND IN BACKSEAT- *1:05Snow was here:O *D: *1:05BetterThanAuthority-LEAPS OUT OF THE CAR- *1:05Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Looks up, streams of tears running down my face* *1:05Snow was hereD: *1:05BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Walks up to the door, high heels clattering on the pavement* *1:05MuzzleladEBONY COME GET IN THE VAN *1:06BetterThanAuthority-FOLLOWS EXCITEDLY- *-REACHES FOR HAND- *1:06BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Finds key in usual place, opens door, steps inside, high heels making noise, then slams the door and locks it* *1:06Snow was hereD: *1:06Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Rubs my face from tears, trying not to cry* *Gets up, my white dress stained with brown and gets in the creepy looking van* *1:06Snow was hereD: *1:06MuzzleladLol *1:06Snow was hereOH NO DONT DO IT!! *1:07BetterThanAuthority-IS LOCKED OUTSIDE- *-CRIES- *1:07Snow was hereOH NO *1:07BetterThanAuthorityMOMMMY *1:07BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Wipes eyes, opens door for Caution, confused* *1:07MuzzleladDRIVES TO THE AIRPORT *1:07Snow was here-gets popcorn- *1:07BetterThanAuthority-JUMOS IN- *1:07Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Looks out window, crying* *1:07BetterThanAuthorityJUMP* *1:07Snow was hereJUMPS* *1:07BetterThanAuthorityMOMMY WHERE ARE WE? *1:07BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Takes off shoes, then looks around, walks to a hallway, clearly having been here before* *1:08Snow was here-eats popcorn- *1:08Muzzlelad*GETS TWO TICKETS* *1:08Snow was here-gets comfortable- *1:08BetterThanAuthority-DOESNT TAKE OFF SHOES, GETS HOUSE MUDDY- *1:08Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Holds hand while Daddy talks to the nice lady at the airport* **Whipes my tears* *Wipes *1:08Snow was here-is bored with the crying- *1:08BetterThanAuthority-forgots about ebony- *1:09Snow was hereD: *1:09MuzzleladGRABS PHONE *1:09Snow was hereD: *oh no *1:09Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Thinks about my siblings and Mommy* *Starts to tear up* *1:09BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Hears door un-lock, whips around, seeing a man, who stops and looks at me, then walks up* *1:09Snow was herehe has a summer house in Costa Rica!!!!!!!!!!! *D: *1:10MuzzleladCALLS RHIAN* *1:10BetterThanAuthority-watches man curiously- mommy? *1:10Snow was hereOH NO *1:10BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Rushes into his arms, beginning to cry again, looks at Caution for a second* *1:10Snow was hereD: *1:10Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Stands with Daddy as he calls someone at the telephone booth* *1:10Snow was hereSHES HUGGING A MAN IN FRONT OF HER CHILD *D: *1:10MuzzleladLOL *1:11BetterThanAuthority-gestures to man- Feed meee *1:11MuzzleladGOES BACK TO EBONY *1:11Snow was hereD: *1:11Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Tugs on shirt with tears in eyes* Where is Mommy and sissy? *1:11BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Looks at him, then looks at Caution, smiles lightly* *1:11Name Here Hehe Im Clever *1:11Snow was hereOH NO HES GONNA REGURGITATE FOOD FOR YA CAUTION! *D: *1:11MuzzleladEBONY GET OUT OF THE VAN *1:11Snow was hereD: *1:11BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He takes my hand, and I use my other to take Caution's* *1:11BetterThanAuthority-runs around pretending to be a airplane- WRRROOMM *1:12Snow was hereD: *OH NO CAUTION HAS GONE CRAZY *1:12BetterThanAuthority-stops and haves hand to mommy- *1:12Snow was hereD: *1:12Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Is defiant, wanting to know where Mommy and sissy is* *1:12BetterThanAuthority*gives *1:12Snow was hereOH NO *1:12Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Tears start to fall* *1:12Snow was hereEBONY DONT LET HIM GET THE BELT *1:12BlazingGreenEyedWolf*We all sit on the couch, I lift you onto my lap* *1:12Snow was here!!!!!!! *1:12MuzzleladI DONT KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, WE CAN CALL THEM ONCE WE ARRIVE *1:12Snow was hereOH NO *1:13MuzzleladNOW GET OUT OF THE VAN *1:13BetterThanAuthority-bounces happily- *1:13Snow was hereD: *1:13Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Cries* Why are you yelling at me. *1:13Snow was hereD: *1:13MuzzleladIM NOT yelling at you *1:13Snow was hereD; *HES HES SO MEAN *d: *1:13Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sobs, sitting in van* *1:13Snow was hereD:* *1:13Muzzleladgives cookie* *1:13BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Smiles at him, and he looks at Caution, then murmurs something too hushed to hear, I smile at you, then at him* *1:14Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Chucks cookie out window* *1:14BetterThanAuthority-glances at man, before reaching arms out acutely, demanding to be picked up- *1:14Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sobs* *1:14Muzzleladgrabs you, runs to the plane *1:14BetterThanAuthority*cutely *1:14Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Is grabbed, sobs in chest* *1:14Muzzleladgets in plane *1:14Snow was hereD: *OH NO *ATLEast its not a boat : D *1:15MuzzleladLol *1:15Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Screams* What about Mommy and sissy! *Is confused* *1:15BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He smiles and says something that this time is more clear* She's mine? He says. I nod. *:O *1:15Snow was hereD: *1:15MuzzleladI KNEW IT! *1:15Name Here Hehe Im Clever:O *1:15BlazingGreenEyedWolfHahahahaha *1:15BetterThanAuthorityOMG *LOL *1:15Snow was hereTHATS TERRIBLE SHE SLEPT WITH A MAN WHEN SHE WAS WITH SOMEONE!!!!!1 *1:15BlazingGreenEyedWolfEbs is her half-sis. *1:15Snow was hereD: *D: *D: *D: *D: *1:16Name Here Hehe Im CleverLet's continue this lol *1:16BetterThanAuthorityDADDY? - reaches out further- *1:16Snow was hereD: *OH NO EBONY *SHE FORGOT YOU *1:16MuzzleladFEW HOURS LATER* *1:16Snow was hereD: *1:16MuzzleladGETS OUT PLANE *1:16BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He picks you up, smiling, then twirls you around in his arms* *1:16Snow was hereD: *1:16BetterThanAuthorityYoussarian you beget tucking save this *1:16MuzzleladYEAH LOL *1:17Snow was hereD: *1:17BetterThanAuthority-laughs giddily- More!!!! MOAR! *1:17BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Has already cleaned up make-up, and changed clothes, smiles watching you two* *1:17Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Cried self to sleep, lightly snores* *1:17Snow was hereD: *THATS TERRIBLE HOW CAN U SLEEP IN A TIME LIKE THIS *!!!!! *D: *:O *1:17Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Has nightmare about Mommy and Sissy forgetting me* *Makes noise in sleep* *1:18BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He begins to laugh, then sets you on the couch and tickles your stomach, I break into a light laugh* *1:18BetterThanAuthority-has totally forgotten Osbourne ebony- *1:18Snow was hereD: *-is mailman- *1:18Name Here Hehe Im Clever*A tear escapes my eyes as I am sleeping, sucking on my thumb* *1:18Snow was hereD: *thats gross *1:18BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Goes in kitchen, deciding to make you some food, too upset to eat myself* *1:19Snow was hereD: *1:19MuzzleladSTOPS IN FRONT OF A MANSION* *1:19BetterThanAuthority-twitches around joufilly, stomach rumbles- *1:19Snow was hereD: *1:19BetterThanAuthorityMommy *1:19Snow was here-RHIAN IS NOT HOME- *1:19BetterThanAuthorityDaddy... *1:19MuzzleladANG IT *1:19Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I blink, looking up at this gorgeous mansion* Where are we, Daddy? *1:19MuzzleladAT HOME. *1:19BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Yells across the huge kitchen* What kinda sandwich would you two like? *1:20BetterThanAuthorityMy belly os growling at me again..-begins to cry- *-stops crying- BACON *1:20Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Lets out a long yawn, and leans back on shoulder*Says, Owkays *1:20BetterThanAuthorityPLEASE DADDY CAND WE BOTH JAVE BACON *1:20Muzzleladalright stay here while i make a phonecall. *1:20BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Smiles to self briefly, then begins to make two BLT's, one with extra bacon* *1:21Snow was here-RHIAN DRIVES IN THE DRIVEWAY- *1:21MuzzleladCALLS RHIAN *1:21BetterThanAuthority-taps mans forehead- what is inthere *1:21Snow was hereD: *1:21BetterThanAuthority- taps my own- *1:21Muzzlelad/IM AT THEMANSION WHERE ARE YOU?/ *1:21BetterThanAuthorityWhat is in here? *1:21BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Sets down two plates* Ready! *The man smiles and picks you up, not yet going to answer your question* *1:22Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I lay against a wooden frame on the porch, yawns. I blink my drowsy eyes* *Yawns again* *1:22Snow was hereWOW WAT A PERFECT FAMILY *TOO PERFECT -_- *1:22BetterThanAuthority-Dashes out of his arms- BACON!!! *1:22MuzzleladSHE COMING, USES MY COPY TO OPEN THE DOOR. *ebony come *1:23Snow was hereOK OK *1:23BetterThanAuthorityDADDY LOOK, MOMMY MADE BACON!!! *1:23Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Follows, still drowsy* *1:23BetterThanAuthority-points desparately at sandwich- *1:23Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Grabs Mr.Teddy, dragging him lazily on the floor* *1:23BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Taps granite with nails, smiling at you two together, then looks up at the new chandelier* New? I ask, admiring the diamonds. *1:24Muzzleladgoes upstairs, opens a door* heres your room *1:24BetterThanAuthority-eats all- -yawns and begins to fall asleep on my empty plate- *1:24Snow was hereU WERE PREPARED FOR THIS :O *D: *1:24BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He nods briefly* Yup. Not too expensive though. Only a couple ten million. *1:24BetterThanAuthority-drools- *1:24Snow was hereD: *eww *1:25Muzzlelad-is in california- *1:25Snow was hereYAY *1:25Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Uses my free hand, to rub my eyes* *Lets out a yawn* *I look up to see a beautiful blue room with all kinds of toys and a comfy bed, fit for a princess.* *Gasps* **Is wide awake now* **Jumps on bed, forgetting about sissy and Mommy* *1:25Snow was hereD: *1:25BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He grins, then picks you up* Do you think she'll like her room? He asks. *I nod, wishing I had had it when I was her age* *1:26Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Screams* This is amazing! *1:26Muzzleladcall me if you need something -points at the Huge TV, looks at you. Walks off* *1:26Snow was hereD: *1:26Name Here Hehe Im CleverOkays *Grins in what seems like forever* *1:26Snow was hereIM A OUTCAST CASTING IN DA SHADOWS OF THE OUTSIDE *!!! *1:27BlazingGreenEyedWolf*I stay downstairs, waiting for him to come back, Lazily I turn on the TV, flipping through channels* *1:27Snow was hereD: *wow *1:27BetterThanAuthority-is carried, begins to snuggle- *1:27Snow was hereD: *ebony why!!!!!!1 *!* *1:27Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Stops bouncing on bed and peeks out the door into the hallway grabbing Mr.Teddy by the arm.* *1:28Muzzleladopens fridge, makes hot dogs* *1:28Snow was hereD: *1:28Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Explores Mansion* *1:28Muzzlelad-cooks- *1:28Snow was hereOH NO *1:28BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Silently he walks into the room, then looks around for a brief second, without hesitation, he lays you on the bed, lighting a small nigh-light, then he leaves the room and quietly closes the door* *1:28Snow was hereSHES LEAVING *1:28Muzzleladhears phone, walks away* *1:28Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I peek into this room with a huge door* *1:29BetterThanAuthority-snuggled into pillows, deeply sleeping- EBONY MOO *YOURE GOING TO FIND *1:29Snow was hereTHE *TRUTH *:O *1:29BetterThanAuthoritySEX TOYS *1:29Snow was hereD: *1:29MuzzleladWOAH *XD *1:29BetterThanAuthority:O *1:29Snow was hereWOAH YOUSSARIAN *1:29BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Sees him come down the stairs, and a gorgeous smile whips across my face* *1:29Snow was hereDl *1:29Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I lift my arm high up to the huge door knob, struggling to open it.* *1:30Snow was hereDONT DO IT *ITS A TERRIBLE *.......... *1:30MuzzleladGOES BACK TO KITCHEN, SEES BURNED HOT DOGS.* DAMN IT *1:30Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Drops Mr.Teddy on the floor, so I can open it with both hands* *The door lets out a loud creek* *1:30Snow was hereWHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO *1:30BetterThanAuthority-hurdles deeper into the mountain of pillows- *1:31Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sees a woman I have never seen before, talking to this scary looking man* *1:31MuzzleladTHROWS THE FOOD IN TRASH, ORDERS PIZZA *1:31Snow was hereD; *1:31BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He plops on the couch next to me, and I wrap my arms around his chest, while he looks at the ceiling* She's mine. He whispers, and I nod, Ebs stilling being on my mind. *1:31Snow was hereD: *IM ONLY 12 *DONT SCAR ME *FOR LIFE *1:31Muzzlelad18+ *1:32Snow was hereD: *HELP ME *EBONY *-CRIES- *1:32BetterThanAuthority-wakes and sees night lamp- -realizes ebony isn't with me and begins cry quietly, heads downstairs with a pillow.hugged to my chest- *1:33Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I watch the scary man as he looks at me with this cold gaze* *He looks at the woman and says* Who the hell is this rugrat, Rhian. *In a mean tone* *1:33Snow was hereD: *IM ALONE *AND *1:33Muzzleladwoah *1:33BlazingGreenEyedWolf*I lay my head on his chest and he smiles, then begins flipping through channels, I debate whether I should call Youssarian and ask to speak to Ebs or just leave it until tomorrow. *1:33Muzzlelad WHAT *1:33BlazingGreenEyedWolf* *1:33Snow was hereLOL!!!!!1 *1:33Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I call out* Daddy!! *Grabs Mr.Teddy on the ground and runs down the stairs* *1:33BetterThanAuthorityDaddy? Mommy? -calls.out, frightened- *1:33MuzzleladSHE WOULDNT DO THAT *1:34Snow was hereAINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT *1:34MuzzleladWHATS GOING ON? *1:34Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Manages to get halfway down before tripping and tumbling down the stairs* **Gets boo boo and starts to sob* *1:34BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Hears* Down here, Caution! *I yell up the stair* *1:34Snow was hereU KNOW WATS HAPPENING IM THE PERSON WHOS WATCHING THIS *!!!!! *1:35BlazingGreenEyedWolf*I sit with him, both of us watching the stairs for you, my head still on his chest* *1:35BetterThanAuthority-hears mommy call and eagerly bounds down the steps, and crashes into the couch before smuggling in between- *-is warm and safe and sleeps- *-craddles pillow- *1:36BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He bends down and kisses you head, pushing away your hair, I smile, and he catches me, then we share a small kiss and turn back to the TV* *1:37Snow was here-leaves anoyyed with all these peeps and their sobbing and crying and their stupid drama and relationships and all too perfect family- *Name Here Hehe Im Clever has left the chat. *1:37Muzzleladebony died *1:37BlazingGreenEyedWolfEbs has left. *1:37BetterThanAuthority-reaches out for ebony in sleep, grabs pillow onstead- *Name Here Hehe Im Clever has joined the chat. *1:37BetterThanAuthorityInstead* *1:37Muzzleladshes alive! *Snow was here has left the chat. *1:38Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I cry hurt at the bottom of the stairs* *The strangers come running down to see what has happened* *1:38BetterThanAuthoritySnow os dead. *1:38BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Soon I fall asleep, head on his chest, and arm around Caution* *Im billy the goat has joined the chat. *1:39BlazingGreenEyedWolfNEVER BREAK CHARACTER!!! *1:39Muzzlelad:O *1:39Im billy the goatYES *BREAK DA STUPID Character *1:39BetterThanAuthority-day passes- *1:39Im billy the goat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 *FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF *FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF * *1:39Muzzleladthe scary looking man leaves* *1:39BetterThanAuthorityhey that's my line *1:39Name Here Hehe Im Clever*They put me in bed and I cry myself to sleep* *1:39Im billy the goatWELL NOT NO MORE * *1:39Name Here Hehe Im Clever*wakes up next morning* *1:40Muzzleladis still asleep in my room *1:40BetterThanAuthority-sleeps still because that is what cautions do- *1:40Muzzlelad* *1:40BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Wakes up, neck slightly sore, then looks at the man who awakens as I lift my head* *1:40Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I look around, calling out for my sister* * I blink and manage to get everything to focus and realize I am not in my room* *1:41Im billy the goatGIVE THE MAN A NAMR *NAME* * *1:41MuzzleladAurinko *1:41Im billy the goat * *1:41BetterThanAuthority-falls off couch- -cries because I normally bring ebony down with me- *1:41Muzzleladlolo *1:41Im billy the goat * *1:42Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I start to panic, tears stream down my face* *I sob and scream for Mommy and Daddy* *I scream* Asking, Wheres Caution! Wheres Mommy, Daddy? *Sobs violently* *1:42BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Gets up, laying Caution's head down softly on the couch, then goes up stairs* Whispers as I pass him: I'm gonna take a shower. *He nods and looks at Caution, a look of panic spreading over his face* *1:42MuzzleladRhian sprints to your room* *1:42Im billy the goatGAH *1:42Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I lay there in the middle of the floor, sobbing into Mr.Teddy* *1:42BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Takes shower* *1:42BetterThanAuthority-stops crying and pretends to be an airplane- WRRRROMMMM *-runs around crazily, glances at daddy and leaps- *1:43BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He grabs you can holds you in his arms, looking at your beautiful yet sad face* *1:44BetterThanAuthority-touchs face with small hands- *Hi daddy. *1:44BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Dresses, having a closet here already full of designer clothes, although most are party dresses, a bit too short for causal wear* *1:44BetterThanAuthority-waves arms, wanting down- *1:45BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Grabs a beautiful sun-dress, smiling at the design* *1:45Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I continue to sob into Mr.Teddy as the strange lady comes into the unfamiliar room* *1:45Im billy the goatLALLALALZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSV *1:46BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Once I'm ready I head down the stairs, the man looks at me, confused by Caution's mood* *1:46BetterThanAuthority-is set down, and I begin to look for ebony under the couch- *EBONY? *ARE YOU DOWN THER? *1:46Im billy the goat *:? *1:46Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Sobs* *Crying out Cautions name, missing my sister* *1:46Im billy the goat :? :??Qwkms *sa *1:47Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Squeezes Mr.Teddy for comfort* *1:47BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He looks at me helplessly, and I quickly grab my phone* *Texts Youssarian* Plz have Ebs call. Thx. **Hits send* *1:47Muzzleladwakes up, looks next to me noticing rhian is not here. Walks to your room* *1:47BetterThanAuthority-spots mommy- Can we get a puppy? *1:48Muzzlelad-phone has no battery- *1:48BetterThanAuthority:O *1:49Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I continue to cry as the lady tries to comfort me, patting my back* *1:49BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Looks at man, he smiles and nods, I shrug* Sure. I say to Caution. *Man looks at phone screen* Shit! I've gotta go! He says and rushes off. *1:49Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Pushes her away* Saying I want Mommy and Sissy! *Cries* *1:49BetterThanAuthorityDADDY WAIT *1:49Muzzleladenters your room, says ebony what happens? *1:50BetterThanAuthority-HUGS WITH SMALL.ARMS- *ILOVEYOU *1:50BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Quickly checks phone, seeing no reply, mutters a bad word, then looks at Caution guiltily and hopes she didn't hear* *1:50Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Looks up to Daddy* *Runs into arms, pushing Rhian away* *Cries into shirt* *Looks up with tears running down my eyes* Wheres Mommy and Sissy!?? *Cries* *1:51BetterThanAuthority-Runs back.to mommy- WE CAN GET A PUPPY??? I NEED TO FI.D EBONY AND TELL HER!! *FIND* *-resumes search for ebony under things- *Im billy the goat has left the chat. *1:52BlazingGreenEyedWolf*He stops by you, kisses you on the forehead quickly, then gives me a kiss, I smile and wave as he rushes out the door* *1:52MuzzleladI dont know ebony, they might be fine.. *follow me. exits room* *1:52BetterThanAuthority-lifts lamp- Ebony? *1:53Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Continues to sob* *Follows, squeezes Mr.Teddy tightly to my chest* **Tears streaming down my face* *Im billy the goat has joined the chat. *1:53BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Looks at phone screen* Hell of a father, I mutter and set the phone on the granite counter. *1:54Muzzleladstops next to a big couch. sit here *1:54BetterThanAuthority-runs towards freezers, opens,- ebony...? *1:54MuzzleladRhian brings cookies *1:54BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Looks at you, biting my bottom lip, becoming worried* *1:55BetterThanAuthority-proceeds to open drawers in kitchen- EBONY ARE YOU I. THER? *IN* *1:55BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Goes to contacts and taps Youssarian, then waits as the phone rings once* *1:55Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I look up, tears forming. I wipe them with my free hand and sits on the couch* *Watches lady bring cookies, mouth watering* *1:55Muzzleladbrings juice* *1:55Im billy the goatis very bored is ignored is very annoyed is very mad is very very bored *1:55Muzzleladturns on TV. *1:56Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I quickly snatch up the cookies, downing them with the freshly squeezed Mango juice* *1:56BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Eventually I give up, swearing under my breath* *1:56Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Forgetting for an instance about why I was crying* *instant* *1:57Muzzleladebony we got a surprise for you, looks at rhian* she qucikly exits the room. *1:57Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Crumbs form on the edges of my mouth, watches Dora the explorer* *Watches as Rhian leaves the room* Says, whabt is itt? *1:57Im billy the goat-_- *lalalalalalllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaalalalallalal *1:57MuzzleladxD *1:58BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Watches you, seeing your eyes the same cloudy grey as your father's, then remembers Ebs, the color of her father's* *1:58MuzzleladRhian comes back into the room carrying something. it whimpers* *its a puppy! : D *1:59Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I sit up, listening to the whimpers from the small cage Rhian brings in* *I scream when Daddy tells me what it is* *Runs to it as Rhian opens the cage door* **Hugs the puppy, as it attacks my with licks* **Smiles* *1:59BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Calls again, wondering if he's ignoring me or just forgot to charge his phone, either way he's being in idiot in my opinion* *1:59Muzzlelad *1:59BetterThanAuthority-takes out golden spork- *1:59MuzzleladLol *1:59Im billy the goat *puppy...\ *2:00BetterThanAuthority-States at it, before screaming delightedly- *2:00Im billy the goatthree more months *2:00Muzzleladwe look at you smiling, you like your gift? *2:00BetterThanAuthorityStares *2:00BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Walks to Caution, watches her, a puzzled expression on my face* *What are you doing? I ask. *2:00BetterThanAuthority-rums around excitedly and bumps.into.mommy *-lifts Spork of gold- Look! *2:01Im billy the goat-_- *2:01BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Nods* Yes, your daddy own a business. He makes quite a lot of money hon* *2:01Im billy the goat-_- *2:01Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I sit on the floor, as the puppy licks the crumbs off my face* *Looks up and screams, yes* *Hugging the lab puppy* Can I name him?!! Can I name him??! *Jumping up in down* *2:02Muzzleladsmiles* of course! *how you wanna call him? *2:02Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Smiles* I wanbts to namess himms... Hmmm **Thinks of names* *2:02BetterThanAuthority-waves spork around- IMMA NAME IT GEORGE. *2:03Im billy the goat *2:03Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Smiles and Screams out* Professor Giggles!! *2:03BetterThanAuthority-runs around with george- *2:03Im billy the goat-_- *2:03Name Here Hehe Im Clever *2:03Muzzleladalright.... *2:03Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Runs around happily with Giggles* *2:03BetterThanAuthority-pokes mommy gently, with it- *2:03Muzzleladebony go dess up we got things to do *2:04BetterThanAuthorityMommy? *2:04Im billy the goatTHATS A TERRIBLE NAMJE *2:04Muzzleladdress up* *2:04BetterThanAuthorityWhen is Ebony, fake daddy, and daddy coming back? *2:04BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Turns, feeling my phone buzz* *Answers* Hey, what's up? I ask. *He pauses briefly* Oh, hey. Just wanted to ask how my two loves are. *Smiles* Okay I guess. *He stops* Okay? He asks. Yes, I'm worried about Ebs, but I don't think her father would harm her. I confess. *2:05Name Here Hehe Im Clever*Frowns* *Instantly calls out to Mommy to help me put up my hair, but shes not there* *Tears start to form* **Looks at the floor, tears starting to stream down my face* **Breaks out into sobs, calling out, Mommy, Mommy* * *2:05Muzzleladthe puppy licks your tears off* *2:06BetterThanAuthority-watches mommy w0rriedly- *2:06Muzzleladrhian goes to you and tries to help* *2:06Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I cry, and pushes Giggles and Rhian out of the way* *Runs up to room and slams the door* *2:07Muzzleladgrabs the pup, enters to your room *2:07Name Here Hehe Im Clever*collapses into my blue sheeted bed and cried into my pillow, muffling my sobs* *2:07Muzzleladsits next to you* ebony..would you like to call mom? *2:07BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Eventually hangs up, then looks at you* He'll be back soon. So will Ebs. I whisper. However, I keep the "he'll" anonymous. *2:08Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I look up* *Gazing at you with my green eyes* *Wipes tears, and says, yes* *2:09Muzzleladgoes to my room, grabs phone. gets charger* *exits and grabs rhian's phone. *2:10BetterThanAuthority-smiles brightly and touched.mommy with spork- don't worry mommy *2:10Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I sit there, petting Professor Giggles for comfort.* *2:10BetterThanAuthorityTouches* *George will.protect us *2:11Muzzleladgoes back to your room, makes call still remembers her phone number. *2:11BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Smiles at you, then bends down so I'm at your eye level, and asks* How about tomorrow we- *stops abruptly, hearing phone buzz- *2:11Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I lift my head up and so does the puppy, as you enter the room* *2:12Muzzleladgives you the phone *2:12BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Sees the number and picks it up* Hello? I ask hesitantly. *2:12Name Here Hehe Im Clever*I talk into the phone awkwardly, grabbing it with two hands* Mommy? *2:13BlazingGreenEyedWolf*Sighs* Ebs. I've missed you, sweetie. *Puts you on speaker for Caution* *Gah, I have to go. *2:14MuzzleladLol *excuses, excuses Category:Blog posts